Lei do Amor
by Nath Tsubasa Evans
Summary: Bella uma bem sucedida advogada sai dos tribunais penais para se tornar advogada particular de uma empresa bem sucedida da área de produção musical que fora instalada em sua cidade natal.E qual não sua surpresa ao encontrar suas duas melhores amigas da faculdade, dois maravilhosos amigos e o lindo irmão de uma delas que mexe com seu coração. Mas com um problema, ele é seu chefe!
1. Mister Sexy

**Título:** Lei do Amor

**Autora:** Nath Tsubasa Evans (Nath TE)

**Resumo:** Bella uma bem sucedida advogada sai dos tribunais penais para se tornar advogada particular de uma empresa bem sucedida da área de produção musical que fora instalada em sua cidade natal.

E qual não sua surpresa ao encontrar suas duas melhores amigas da faculdade, dois maravilhosos amigos e o lindo irmão de uma delas que mexe com seu coração.

Mas com um problema, ele é seu chefe! Seriam eles capazes de se ater as Leis Racionais, ou seguiriam a Lei do Amor?

Muitas confusões, uma baixinha engenhosa, um mini parceiro do mal, e muito, mas muito, amor.

Disclaimer: Os personagens não me pertencem e sim a Meyer. A mim pertence apenas o enredo, e alguns personagens.

**N/A:** Algumas pessoas podem, ou não reconhecer o nome dessa fanfic, e admito que é minha culpa, em um momento da história eu simplesmente empaquei, até que desisti de escreve-la completamente e apaguei dos locais em que eu a postava, porém, em algum tempo atrás, nesse ano que agora se finda, eu decidi reescreve-la e aqui está o resultado.

E dessa vez tenho intenção de termina-la! E vou logo avisando a história se modificou, assim como a minha escrita, ela agora está mais "amadurecida".

Espero que gostem :3

* * *

**Primeiro Capitulo: Mister Sexy**

Ao final da rua sem saída ficava um lindo prédio de trinta andares, onde uma figura pequena e esbelta, que vestia um conjunto de trabalho que favorecia suas curvas estava parada observando o único prédio desse tamanho na pequena cidade de Forks, Washington. Que pertencia a Mensen's Music, uma empresa que havia sido instalada ali por volta de uns quatro anos quando os fundadores da empresa de produção musical decidiram sair de Seattle, para se instalarem em um local mais calmo e menos perigoso.

A pequena cidade pouco havia mudado, ainda continuava pequena, mas com algumas pequenas modernidades. Agora ela possuía seu próprio Shopping, na verdade, um pequeno Shopping aberto, com algumas lojas, cinema, praça de alimentação e Fliperama. Um grande supermercado de uma grande rede, e se pudesse acreditar, a população tinha crescido um pouco, e tudo por conta das novas oportunidades que agora a pequena cidade oferecia.

E ela ainda se impressionava com isso, afinal quando ela tinha saído dali aos 18 anos para estudar direito em Havard, aquela cidade chuvosa não tinha muita coisa a oferecer, a não ser é claro seu lar, mas isso tinha sido há nove anos. E ela tinha voltado muito pouco aqui com o passar desses anos, estando ocupada, primeiro com os estudos, e depois com seu trabalho em D.C.* que ficava do outro lado do país.

_*D.C. é como Washington D.C. é comumente chamada, valendo lembrar que essa cidade não faz parte do estado de Washington, e sim do Distrito de Columbia (D.C.) entre o estado de Virginia e o estado de Maryland. _

Porém ela agora tinha voltado, com uma proposta de emprego excelente, que lhe daria o tempo que precisava. Achava surreal o fato de ela ter sido chamada sem ter sido marcado uma entrevista previa, apenas seu currículo e a recomendação de seus antigos empregadores, mesmo que um deles seja praticamente um autoridade do direito, é que haviam garantido sua vaga.

Estava parada em frente às portas de vidro automáticas do prédio olhando para o topo, seus longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados, que brilhavam no incomum sol de Forks, caiam em cascatas, ondulando até formarem lindos cachos nas pontas. Ela vestia um conjunto de saia social e blazer azul marinho, que combinava perfeitamente com a cor branca de sua pele, deixando expostas pela saia suas belas e torneadas pernas, que passavam a impressão de serem mais longas com os belos saltos negros que usava.

Seu rosto tinha o formato de coração, e sua pele branca tinha a textura acetinada, com um leve rubor que a deixava encantadora e com a aparência de uma adolescente e não uma mulher de quase trinta anos. Seus belos e expressivos olhos castanhos chocolate estavam destacados pelo lápis de olho e seus lindos cílios alongados pela máscara preta. E seus belos lábios carnudos tinham um leve brilho avermelhado. Carregava consigo uma pasta negra e estufada dependurada em seu ombro.

Respirou fundo e murmurou para si mesma:

- Você consegue Bella!

E com isso deu os passos finais fazendo com que as portas se abrissem e ela entrou no clima controlado do prédio reluzente. O interior era todo de cores claras e alegres, e discos de platina espalhados pela parede refletindo a luz que vinha das luzes artificiais e da enorme parede de vidro que ficava na parte de trás da construção. O chão era coberto por um imenso carpete preto que contrastava com as poltronas e sofás brancos que eram dispostos pelo hall.

Na parede de vidro ficavam acoplados quatro elevadores panorâmicos, que se projetavam para fora do prédio do outro lado, onde se tinha a vista de um lindo mar verde de copas de árvores, com um pedaço da pequena cidade se erguendo como ilhas. Antes dos elevadores, mais ou menos no meio do hall, um grande balcão onde duas recepcionistas ficavam, possuíam dois computadores de ultima geração e telefones.

Com passos decididos a morena atravessou o hall vazio até a recepção, parando na frente da recepcionista da direita, que tinha os cabelos longos e lisos castanhos claros, e os olhos azuis marcados pelo lápis preto e o rímel exagerado. Os lábios estavam destacados com um batom rosa chiclete, ela usava também uma blusa branca justa e decotada que deixava pouco a imaginar dos seus seios fartos.

A recepcionista não ergueu os olhos para Bella, mantendo-se ainda entretida com o que estava fazendo em seu computador, ao mesmo tempo em que mascava despreocupadamente um chiclete. A outra recepcionista estava despreocupadamente lixando suas unhas que mais pareciam garras de tão grandes, essa como a outra usava uma blusa, só que negra, justa e decotada revelando ainda mais dos seus seios ainda mais fartos que a primeira.

Seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em um coque malfeito que deixava várias mechas caírem em seu rosto de forma displicente, seus olhos acinzentados, assim como a da outra estavam bem marcados com o lápis e o rímel, e seus lábios grossos estavam destacados com um batom rosa coral.

- Caham!– raspou a garganta para chamar a atenção da recepcionista que estava em frente a ela. Esta só levantou seus olhos azuis rapidamente da tela do computador e soprou uma bola de chiclete. – Eu tenho uma hora marcada com os senhores Cullens e Hale.

- Seu nome? – perguntou com sua voz levemente estridente, depois de estourar a bola de chiclete e voltar olhar no computador, mas agora parecendo que estava olhando algo serio.

- Isabella Swan.

A menção do seu nome a recepcionista voltou rapidamente seus olhos para ela.

- _Bella Swan_? – perguntou a garota em um tom pouco mais alto, atraindo a atenção da outra recepcionista que voltou seus olhos para a morena também. – Filha do chefe Swan?

- Sim... – respondeu franzindo a sobrancelha sem entender.

- Eu sou a Jessica, Jessica Stanley, estudamos juntas no FHS. – falou a recepcionista em um tom estranhamente alegre.

- Ahh, Jessica, agora me lembrei de você. – respondeu dando um sorriso amarelo. Ela agora conseguia lembrar bem. – E agora também estou te reconhecendo, Lauren Mallory não é? – voltou-se para a loira.

- Sim, prazer em revê-la Bella. – falou em um tom irônico com sua voz anasalada, os olhos acinzentados brilhavam com malícia.

Bella apenas sorriu amarelo de novo, e voltou sua atenção a Jessica.

- Bom, eu tenho uma reunião com eles agora. – voltou ao assunto que lhe importava.

- Ah certo... Confirmado, Isabella Swan, às 14 horas– disse a morena voltando seus olhos para o computador e mexendo com o mouse para depois voltar seus olhos azuis novamente para ela. – É só pegar o elevador, as salas deles ficam na cobertura, lá você encontrará Ellen a recepcionista do andar. – terminou com um sorriso simpático.

- Obrigada. – respondeu Bella, retribuindo o sorriso, e ignorando completamente a careta de Lauren.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra, a morena seguiu até um dos elevadores e apertando o botão, sem demora as portas platinadas se abriram revelando o fundo transparente do elevador. Assim que ela apertou o botão que levava a cobertura e as portas começarem a se fechar ela escutou alguém pedindo para segurar a porta, o que ela prontamente o fez.

Suspirando de alivio um loiro alto, de corpo atlético coberto por um terno feito sob medida que acentuavam seus músculos, que possuía feições esculpidas como um anjo mal, o queixo que apontando levemente para baixo com um furinho no final, nariz longo e proporcional ao seu rosto, com olhos azuis escuros desenhados pelas sobrancelhas grossas e loiras. Seus cabelos loiros e ondulados estavam, ao que parecia, presos para trás, mantendo-os longe de seu rosto, por um pequeno rabo de cavalo baixo.

- Obrigado.- disse o homem sucinto, recebendo apenas um aceno de Bella, que pareceu intimidada pela seriedade do mesmo. – Sou Jasper Hale – disse estendendo sua mão.

- Isabella Swan. – aceitou a mão do loiro, dando-se conta que ele seria um dos seus futuros chefes.

- Ah, a nova advogada. – sorriu o homem expondo uma fileira de dentes brancos, suavizando sua feição. – Prazer em conhecê-la.

- Prazer é o meu – respondeu, sorrindo de volta para ele.

- Espero que goste de se juntar a nós, aqui na Mensen's Music, hoje só queremos discutir com vocês alguns últimos detalhes de sua contratação.

- Já estou gostando, na verdade, - disse soltando uma pequena risadinha. – é bom estar em casa novamente.

- Casa? – perguntou o loiro genuinamente curioso.

- Eu nasci e cresci aqui, em Forks. – explicou. – Depois de quase uma década fora é bom voltar.

Ela sorriu realmente feliz, o que fez o loiro que a acompanhava dar um pequeno sorriso, ela era bem mais simpática do que a imagem que ele havia feito sobre ela. Uma advogada jovem, que havia feito uma carreira promissora na promotoria de Washington, e ganhando admiração de Aro Volturi. Para ele se encaixava muito mais a imagem de uma prepotente conhecedora das leis, a aquela graciosa e simpática mulher que estava a sua frente. Ele era bom em conhecer o jeito das pessoas.

- Isso é bom de escutar. – disse ao mesmo tempo em que o elevador apitava indicando que haviam chegado ao andar pedido. – Bom, chegamos.

E assim indicou para que ela saísse antes dele, e assim os dois pisaram no grande hall da cobertura que tinha as paredes acolchoadas na cor vinho, mais ou menos no meio desse hall ficava uma bancada negra em que uma mulher, de aproximadamente 40 anos estava sentada em um lindo conjunto de trabalho cinza, com seus cabelos negros presos em um coque profissional e os lindos olhos amendoados destacados com uma maquiagem leve. Nas paredes se encontravam pôsteres com artistas produzidos pela empresa, assim como alguns CDs de sucesso desses mesmos artistas.

Nas laterais havia a entrada para alguns corredores em que se identificava por pequenas placas pretas com escritos em ouro velho para onde se ia. Atrás do balcão da secretaria ficava uma divisória de vidro fosco, que pelo que indicava levava as salas do presidente da empresa e seus sócios.

- Boa tarde Ellen. – disse Jasper, com seu sotaque sulista se evidenciando.

- Boa tarde – respondeu a mulher com um sorriso simpático, quase maternal. – Eles já estão na sala de conferencia, só falta a srt. Swan chegar. – informou já em um tom profissional.

- Ela está comigo – falou, colocando a mão no ombro da citada. – coincidentemente pegamos o mesmo elevador, então eu irei leva-la direto para lá.

- Certo. – respondeu a mulher, que pela primeira vez dirigiu seus olhos para a moça ao lado do loiro.

- Boa tarde. – disse Bella, sorrindo timidamente enquanto era guiada para o corredor da esquerda por Jasper.

- Boa tarde. – disse Ellen com um sorrido simpático nos lábios.

O corredor era amplo, com quatro portas duplas, duas de cada lado, dando a entender que eram salas grandes que eram alojadas ali. Sem mais nenhuma palavra os dois seguiram até a ultima sala do lado direito, em que Jasper abriu sem cerimonia, e uma voz estrondosa e alegre os saudou:

- Até que enfim! Achei que você ia se esquecer de nós.

- Não tenho culpa, a irmã de vocês está louca com os preparativos do casamento. – falou simplesmente, ao que foi respondido por duas risadas, uma risada estrondosa e outra mais baixa e melodiosa. – Isso riam mesmo... Mas, enfim, nós podemos começar a nossa reunião. – ele falou, entrando mais no recinto, e deixando agora que os dois que estavam ali dentro pudessem ver a mulher que estava logo atrás do loiro.

Sentados, lado a lado na mesa redonda estavam dois homens. Um era grande, musculoso, vestido apenas com uma camisa social com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, os cabelos pretos e encaracolados cortados bem curtos, o rosto quadrado, de queixo forte, de traços belos e simétricos, com lindos olhos castanhos mel que brilhavam com diversão. O outro era menor, mas também com o corpo atlético, vestido com uma camiseta mais informal, com uma corrente de prata pendendo pelo seu peito largo evidenciado pela blusa que usava, ele tinha uma cabeleira desgrenhada de uma cor incomum, que parecia ser a mistura do castanho com o loiro e algumas mechas ruivas, em que o tom do cabelo se assemelhava mais ao bronze, como a forma que a luz brilhava através das janelas e das luzes artificias evidenciava, suas feições pareciam esculpidas, por tamanha beleza exibida por seus traços aristocráticos, que eram premiados com o mais belo par de olhos verdes esmeraldas.

- Essa é Isabella Swan, nossa nova advogada. – disse Jasper, fazendo os dois homens erguerem suas sobrancelhas simultaneamente, por motivos completamente diferentes.

- Boa tarde, srt. Swan. – disse o impressionante homem da cabeleira bronzeada, sua voz era macia como veludo e bela. – Sou Edward Cullen, presidente e diretor da ala criativa e musical da Mensen's Music. Esse é meu irmão e sócio Emmett Cullen, diretor administrativo, - disse colocando uma mão no ombro do grandalhão - e você já conhece Jasper, meu outro sócio e cunhado, diretor de marketing da empresa. - apresentou, sua voz fazendo os pelos da morena se arrepiarem.

Seus olhos verdes brilhavam intensamente ao fitar os olhos castanhos chocolate de Bella, o que a fez corar levemente, trazendo um sorriso torto e sexy a boca de Edward. Ele não podia estar mais surpreso em vê-la, e por mais que isso fosse errado, ele não conseguiu refrear a atração que ele sentiu ao ver aquela bela mulher ali, e ao vê-la corar ainda mais por conta do seu sorriso, só fez o mesmo crescer ainda mais, se tornando o seu sorriso mais perigoso.

Bella estava atordoada, com aquele sorriso que pareceu prendê-la ainda mais em seu lugar. Ela abanou levemente sua cabeça, clareando um pouco sua mente, o suficiente apenas, para ela chegar à conclusão que um dos seus chefes era um homem extremamente sexy.

Até demais.

* * *

**N/A:** Para quem se lembra da antiga Lei do Amor, vou avisando que vai haver algumas mudanças na minha proposta, assim como no enredo. Ela agora vai ser um pouco mais cômica, nada exagerado, mas vai sair do Romântico, para virara uma Comédia Romântica XD

E também vai ter uma pequena mudança com o Jake aqui, mas eu não vou dizer mais nada para não estrar a surpresa de quem ainda não conheceu!

Mas, enfim, o que acharam? Mereço comentários? :3


	2. Little World

**Título:** Lei do Amor

**Autora:** Nath Tsubasa Evans (Nath TE)

**Resumo:** Bella uma bem sucedida advogada sai dos tribunais penais para se tornar advogada particular de uma empresa bem sucedida da área de produção musical que fora instalada em sua cidade natal.

E qual não sua surpresa ao encontrar suas duas melhores amigas da faculdade, dois maravilhosos amigos e o lindo irmão de uma delas que mexe com seu coração.

Mas com um problema, ele é seu chefe! Seriam eles capazes de se ater as Leis Racionais, ou seguiriam a Lei do Amor?

Muitas confusões, uma baixinha engenhosa, um mini parceiro do mal, e muito, mas muito, amor.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem e sim a Meyer. A mim pertence apenas o enredo, e alguns personagens.

* * *

**Capitulo dois: Little World**

Pov. Bella

Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos daqueles olhos verdes e profundos que me encaravam com certa malícia, era errado, afinal. Eu nem percebi quando o loiro bem arrumado se moveu e falou comigo.

- Bom... Porque não se senta, Isabella? – Jasper disse me tirando do meu transe com aquele belo sorriso que o presidente tinha havia me colocado.

- C-Claro – engasguei nas palavras, sentindo minhas malditas bochechas esquentarem como se eu fosse uma adolescente na frente dos garotos populares.

Ele deu a volta na mesa sentando na cadeira do outro lado do homem de cabelos acobreados, eu não entendia como cada um estava vestido de forma diferente, a imagem que eu tinha de qualquer tipo de empresa era de homens e mulheres com roupas sociais. Principalmente o presidente.

- A razão dessa reunião que marcamos com você, foi para te por a par da situação da empresa e do que esperamos de você. – a voz melodiosa de Edward entranhou em meu corpo fazendo com que meu coração se acelerasse como uma estupida adolescente. Isso quer dizer que eu não sei me comportar como a mulher adulta que sou na frente de um homem bonito?

- Entendo – consegui dizer sem parecer uma tola. Pelo amor de Deus, eu já tinha enfrentado juízes e juris mais difíceis do que os três homens a minha frente.

O sorriso torto do presidente pareceu aumentar com a minha resposta, e ele colocou suas mãos com longos dedos brancos, como de um pianista, a sua frente, juntando os dedos em uma pose que eu achei bem característica do Dumbledore. Os olhos verdes dele pareceram brilhar mais, enviando arrepios por minha coluna.

- Você como nossa advogada principal será responsável por redigir os contratos com os nossos novos músicos, assim como defenderá nossos interesses em ações futuras, e terá sobre seu comando uma pequena junta de advogados que serão seus assistentes. – listou, chegando um pouco mais seu corpo para frente, ainda me encarando com seus olhos verdes como se me desafiasse.

Ergui a sobrancelha para ele, e deixei meu sorriso mais confiante surgir em meus lábios.

- Entendo, Sr. Cullen ,- pronunciei seu sobrenome com um pouco mais de ênfase. Não me era um sobrenome estranho, nem de Jasper, mas devia ser só uma coincidência. - eu cumprirei aquilo que me for colocado com prazer.

Pov. Edward

Prazer? Senti uma onda de desejo descer por meu corpo, mas eu logo o reprimi, deixando só o meu sorriso crescer para ver o brilho de atordoamento naqueles olhos castanhos chocolates profundos.

Nesses poucos minutos que estive na presença dela foi basicamente uma luta interna para não mandar minha posição e o fato de que eu não a conhecia para o inferno e joga-la em cima dessa mesa e toma-la ali. Nunca tinha sentido esse desejo cego antes, mas era bom...

Ela vestia aquele conjunto azul marinho que combinava com a pele dela, e a saia colada ao corpo mostrava as belas formas das pernas, que eram tão longas com aqueles saltos. Eu não me importava de vê-la vestida apenas com eles. Parei meus pensamentos ali, eu não precisava de uma ereção logo agora. Não mesmo.

Relaxei meu corpo na cadeira, desfazendo a pose das minhas mãos.

- Pode me chamar de Edward, Sr. Cullen é o meu pai.

- Sim, pode nos chamar pelo primeiro nome, já que vai trabalhar conosco, e cuidar de nós. – falou Emmett, colocando suas grandes mãos atrás de sua cabeça. – No bom sentido, é claro. – ele riu.

Eu não resisti de enviar um olhar enviesado a meu irmão, ele às vezes parecia que não tinha superado a fase de adolescente cheio de hormônios. Eu escutei uma risada diferente da do meu irmão, uma mais delicada, que me atraiu a atenção novamente, para ver a nossa bela advogada rindo.

- Certamente que no bom sentido... Emmett. – ela hesitou no final, surgindo uma leve coloração vermelha em suas bochechas. O que me fez imaginar como seu rosto poderia ficar vermelho depois que ela foi bem... É parece que não foi só meu irmão que ainda não superou a fase do adolescente cheio de hormônios.

- Então, – retomei a palavra, atraindo seus olhos castanhos para mim - você começara a trabalhar conosco segunda feira, a única coisa mais que deve fazer hoje é passar no RH para tratar dos últimos procedimentos para sua entrada na Mensen's Music. – disse com um sorriso.

- Certo. – ela respondeu, já com sua face séria. Ela tinha uma pequena ruguinha entre as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse preocupada com algo. – Meu horário de trabalho será em expediente normal, certo? – perguntou, mostrando certa incerteza.

- Sim, começará às oito da manhã e sairá às seis da tarde. – disse, não conseguindo entender a pergunta, e ela pareceu aliviada com minha resposta. – Só em casos raros, em que as vezes é necessário algumas poucas horas a mais.

Ela balançou a cabeça concordando, dizendo apenas:

- Assim é mais fácil de manejar... – ela pareceu hesitar um pouco, mordendo seu lábio inferior de forma sexy, mas inconsciente, que me deu uma vontade louca de beijá-la. – Desculpe se essa pergunta pareceu estranha, mas é que foi o motivo da minha carga horaria louca no antigo trabalho que me fez querer sair.

Hum... Interessante. Eu vi Jasper fazer um movimento com a cabeça, pelo canto do meu olho.

- Então foi por isso, foi uma sorte nossa então. – ele riu. – Então, seja bem vinda! – disse enquanto meu irmão acenava efusivamente e eu apenas sorria a ela. – Acho que isso é tudo, Isabella.

- Podem me chamar de Bella, todos me chamam assim. – respondeu, com o sorriso mais belo e singelo que já vi, repuxando seus sensuais lábios avermelhados e cheios. Bella realmente combinava com ela, _La bella Bella_.

Ela se ergueu da cadeira que havia sentado a nossa frente, segurando sua pasta.

- Bom, eu irei resolver o que tenho que resolver, - disse começando a se mover até a porta, me dando uma bela visão de seu traseiro. Sua bunda era empinada, e a saia a deixava ainda mais apetitosa. Droga! Eu era um homem controlado na maior parte do tempo, que porra de pensamentos eram aqueles? Eu não era cego, mas eu fui criado como um cavalheiro, pelo amor de Deus, eu não era um tarado, não na maior parte do tempo. – então até segunda.

Disse já abrindo a porta e dando os primeiros passos além dela, até que se voltou para trás, com uma linda coloração vermelha em suas bochechas.

- Em que andar fica o RH? – perguntou visivelmente envergonhada, eu não pude evitar soltar uma pequena risada, ao mesmo tempo em que meu irmão explodia a meu lado.

- No décimo segundo andar. – Jasper disse, em um tom divertido, no que ela agradeceu ainda mais vermelha, e saiu por fim, fechando a porta.

- Uma bela figura. – murmurei, ao que eu escutei duas risadas maliciosas vinda cada uma de um lado meu. – O que foi?

Empurrei minha cadeira para trás para conseguir ver os dois melhor, e me deparei com um sorriso irônico do meu irmão, que tinha seus olhos castanhos mel como da nossa mãe brilhando maliciosos.

-Por favor, Eddie, - fiz uma careta ao escutar esse apelido. – eu me senti como se estivesse vendo um filme pornô ao ver a forma como você olhava para a Bella. – Emmett idiota.

- Seu porco! – exclamei.

- Edward, dava para sentir as ondas de desejo seu, cara. – disse Jasper, com uma risada cretina no final, os olhos azuis turquesa dele brilhavam com igual malicia para mim.

- Não vou responder aos dois. – disse, me levantando da cadeira. – Tenho coisa mais importante para fazer que escuta-los.

E sai da sala, escutando os risos dos dois malditos intrometidos. Já bastava a minha mente insana que resolveu fantasiar com aquelas duas pernas longas em volta da minha cintura, e eu provando aqueles belos e voluptuosos lábios. Perguntava-me se eles eram tão doces como aparentavam ser.

* * *

PoV. Bella

Estava parada a algum tempo dentro do meu carro olhando minhas mãos segurarem o volante. O resto do tempo que fiquei na Mensen's Music eu havia decido ainda vermelha de vergonha até o andar do RH e resolvido os assuntos que tinha lá. Que era basicamente uma revisão do contrato da minha admissão a empresa, para que eu assinasse e depois retirar a foto para o crachá e para o sistema da empresa, e receber o manual do funcionário e outras pequenas coisas, que agora estavam guardadas em minha pasta preta que estava no banco ao meu lado. Ainda nem era nem cinco e meia da tarde.

Suspirei lembrando-me dos olhos verdes faiscantes que passaram a me perseguir dês de a reunião. Pelo menos eu teria um final de semana inteiro para me preparar para trabalhar para o dono deles, e é claro para terminar de arrumar a minha pequena casa que eu havia comprado na rua dos meus pais.

Falando nisso eu tinha que sair dali, eu ainda estava parada onde estacionei quando vim até a empresa. Com isso eu virei a chave na ignição do meu Ford Fiesta e coloquei a caminho da casa dos meus pais. Em poucos minutos eu atravessava a cidade, vendo as mesmas coisas que eu via quando criança e adolescente, para enfim entrar na minha rua, vendo minha casinha branca de dois andares a umas três casas da casa amarela de dois andares que eu morei grande parte da minha vida.

Estacionei meu carro em minha garagem, e entrando em minha casa pela porta que a ligava as ligava, deixei minha pasta no cabide de por casacos e chapéus que havia perto da porta e segui até a sala vendo algumas poucas caixas ali, que eram as coisas que ainda faltava arrumar, e me deixei cair no sofá marrom e confortável que eu tinha dês de a faculdade. Ele já havia passado e visto tantas coisas que eu gostava de recordar.

Logo o som de Rick Martin começou a soar pela casa, e eu não pude evitar rir, esse toque estava separado para unicamente uma pessoa, uma de minhas melhores amigas dês de a faculdade. Levantei-me devagar do sofá e fui até a cozinha novamente e mexi em minha pasta achando meu celular e atendendo sem olhar.

- O que foi Alice? – atendi da mesma forma que sempre a atendi, e escutei sua risada, que mais pareciam sininhos, do outro lado da linha.

- Bella, Bella, nunca perde a educação, não é? – perguntou irônica, e eu não pude evitar rir também. – Mas não importa. Eu tenho grandes noticias! Eu e Rose nos mudamos para Forks! – ela falou empolgada, e eu já podia vê-la dando saltinhos como de costume.

- Pera... O que? Mas você não tinha aberto sua loja em Seattle? E Rose não tinha realizado seu sonho de abrir sua oficina?- perguntei confusa, mas ainda sim eu me sentia feliz em pensar que Rose e Alice estavam aqui também.

- Bella, você não prestou atenção no que eu te disse mês passado criatura? – ela me perguntou indignada, e eu me senti envergonhada, eu estava preocupada com muitas coisas mês passado, e eu podia sim ter deixado algo passar.

- Talvez... – disse ao mesmo tempo em que me movia novamente até a sala e me jogava no sofá. Ouvi seu suspiro e uma risada baixa.

- Meu noivo, que, aliás, você ainda não conheceu, veio para cá junto com a empresa que ele e meus irmãos tem, e ai nós todos os seguimos, já que como você sabe Rose é esposa de um dos meus irmãos- ela flou amargamente, ela ainda não se conformava por Rose e o irmão dela terem se casado em Las Vegas a um ano... Mas pera ela disse que os irmãos e o noivo trouxeram uma empresa para cá? – e como eles aos poucos foram se mudando para cá por ser mais fácil, nós todos resolvemos segui-los.

- Todos? – perguntei ainda presa nas informações que eu havia recebido.

- Papai e mamãe também vieram. – respondeu Alice, e ela deve ter percebido pelo meu tom que algo estava acontecendo. – O que foi Bella?

- Por acaso a empresa... – dei uma pausa.- Deles se chama Mensen's Music? – perguntei, cruzando tudo em minha cabeça levemente lerda.

- Sim... Porque Bella? – perguntou Alice. – Espera... A empresa que você está trabalhando é a MM? – eu consegui ver excitação em sua voz.

- Sim! – respondi, e não deu outra eu tive de afastar o celular do meu ouvido ao escutar o grito de Alice. – Eu acabei, então conhecendo seus irmãos, e seu noivo.

- Não acredito! – ela disse ainda mais eufórica. – Não acredito que você os conheceu assim! Era para você tê-los conhecido há cinco meses na minha festa de noivado! – me senti imediatamente triste a menção dessa festa e ao escutar um pouco a magoa em seu tom.

- Desculpe Alice, realmente não deu para ir... – eu falei, já me sentindo a pior amiga do mundo, mas foi na mesma época que eu estava mais presa pelo trabalho, resolvendo as coisas para poder sair, e também pelo fato de estar finalmente conseguindo a guarda definitiva do meu pequeno sol. – Tudo... Tudo acabou ficando na mesma época...

- Eu sei Bella, – ela falou, ela já havia me perdoado e ela sabia os meus motivos, seria também na mesma época que eu conheceria o marido de Rose. – falando nisso, como vai o pequeno?

Eu sorri a menção dele, vendo o sorriso de dentinhos brancos de leite que ele dedicava a mim, e seus olhos castanhos escuros brilhantes.

- Ele está bem, está com Charlie e Reneé, logo estarei indo para casa deles jantar e busca-lo. – falei com a evidencia do meu sorriso em meu tom.

- Fico feliz! – ela falou, mostrando a sinceridade em seu tom. – E estou ainda mais feliz que depois de tanto tempo vamos finalmente morar na mesma cidade novamente, nós três! As três Mosqueteiras!

- Eu também! Eu também estava morrendo de saudades de Esme e Carlisle. – disse pensativa, me perguntando o quanto era estranho eu ter convivido bastante com os pais das minhas amigas e não ter nunca encontrado seus irmãos, no caso os irmãos Cullen, de Alice, e Jasper, irmão de Rose, mesmo com todos esses anos de amizade, e encontros nossos ao longo do tempo depois da faculdade. – Elena e George também se mudaram para cá? – perguntei, me referindo aos pais de Rose.

- Não, eles continuarão a morar em Seattle. – fiz apenas um som com a boca para indicar que havia escutado. Eu achava tão engraçado nós todos termos nascido relativamente próximos, mas termos nos encontrado apenas na faculdade em outra parte do país. Rose e Alice eram amigas dês de o colegial, e suas famílias se conheciam, já que ambos os pais trabalhavam no mesmo hospital em Seattle. Alice e Rose e seus respectivos irmãos nasceram em Seattle, enquanto eu nasci e cresci em Forks. – Bella, agora eu tenho de ir, eu ainda tenho que fazer uma ligação para minha loja e acertar os preparativos para abrir uma aqui em Forks.

- Entendo... – falei, olhando para o relógio que tinha no aparelhinho da teve. – Eu também tenho de ir.

- Rose não vai poder te ligar hoje, e te mandou um beijo e mandou dizer que vamos sair juntas sábado, sem escapatória. – disse Alice em um tom diabólico.

- Certo dona Alice! – eu disse, rindo. – Mande outro para ela, se você a encontrar. E até sábado.

- Até Bellinha, e pode deixar eu mando seu beijo para ela.

E assim ela desligou, e eu não pude deixar de pensar o quanto o mundo era pequeno, muito pequeno. Podia até imaginar o que Alice iria fazer agora. Levantei-me do sofá e fui até a cozinha pegar minhas chaves de casa, indo até a sala onde estava antes, admirando minhas paredes de cor clara em que algumas fotografias estavam penduradas.

Em uma delas eu me encontrava no meio, com meus cabelos castanhos avermelhados ainda mais longos do que eu usava atualmente, ladeada por uma baixinha de feições delicadas e lindos olhos castanhos esverdeados, de cabelos pretos cortados curtos que apontavam para todos os lados, e uma loira de feições perfeitas e corpo escultural e lindos cabelos loiros dourados, e lindos olhos turquesa. Alice e Rose.

Ascendi à luz da sala e da varanda que ficava na parte da frente da casa, e abri a porta saindo para depois tranca-la e segui até o a ultima casa, a casa amarela dos meus pais que ficava um pouco antes de começar a floresta que sempre cercava a cidade. Subi os degraus da varanda da casa e bati na porta.

Logo eu escutei alguém correndo, e a voz do meu pai pedindo calma, e tudo o que fiz foi abrir um sorriso largo ao ver a porta se abrir e meu pequeno sol, de pele avermelhada, lindos cabelos negros, e olhos castanhos escuros e o sorriso mais branco que já vi saltar para meus braços, que eu logo os abri para recebe-lo.

- Como foi o dia com vovô Charlie? – perguntei, vendo meu pai ali na porta sorrindo para mim, com seu bigode orgulhosamente cultivado tremendo em um sorriso para mim.

- Foi ótimo! Ele me deixou segurar a vara sozinho. – falou meu filho todo orgulhoso de seu feito.

Olhei para meu pai que ainda ostentava o sorriso, só que agora orgulhoso, ele estava mais velho, e seus cabelos já começavam a ficar grisalhos, assim como seu bigode, mas seus olhos castanhos chocolate tão profundos como os meus continuavam os mesmos. Ele agora ostentava uma pequena barriga saliente por debaixo da blusa xadrez que era sua marca quando ele não usava seu uniforme de Chefe de Policia.

- Jacob hoje pescou o nosso jantar! – falou meu pai, pomposo, me fazendo entrar, com meu filho alegre em meu colo.

Eu ri do comentário do meu pai, porque realmente era a única coisa que Reneé sabia fazer, peixe frito, e batatas fritas. Ela sabia fazer boas batatas fritas.

- Bella! – escutei minha mãe gritar de dentro da cozinha. – Pode me ajudar aqui?

Eu ri, acompanhada de meu pai, e coloquei Jacob no chão, para me dirigir até a cozinha, onde sairia mais um típico jantar dos Swan. Mas mesmo que ainda fosse acompanhada por um lindo par de olhos verdes, que pareciam aparecer cada vez mais, o que me leva ao fato que agora eu trabalhava para os irmãos das minhas melhores amigas.

O mundo, de fato, era pequeno, e em Forks, então, era um grão de arroz.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoas lindas! Espero que vocês tenham tido um ótimo Natal e Final de Ano! E que diferente de mim, estejam de férias, e não cumprindo greve, o que me faz ter aulas em pleno janeiro D:

Bom, eu quero agradecer a todos aqueles que favoritaram, seguiram e comentaram em minha fanfic! *-* Fico tão feliz por isso, e aqui está mais um capitulo! Espero que vocês gostem.

E aqui vai mais uma mudança da minha antiga LdA para essa nova, o Jacob! Espero que vocês gostem, a idade dele também mudou, mas isso irá ficar para a próximo capitulo :3 Outra mudança é que ante seu escrevia tudo em terceira pessoa, mas agora tem PoVs, isso PoVs lindos com os pensamentos dos meus personagens lindos e loucos haushaushuahsua Mas ainda vai ter alguns capítulos que serão em terceira pessoa, talvez.

Mas enfim, o que você acharam desse Eddie completamente tarado?

Edward: Não me chame de Eddie, pelo amor de Deus * olha feio para autora*

E que eu saiba personagens aparecendo nas notas ficaram ultrapassados (-q)

Edward: Eu não tenho culpa se vivo na sua mente, fazendo surgir cada vez mais histórias malucas

Idiota! *faz o bendito sumir* Já não tenho mais idade para isso (-q) Voltando, o que vocês acharam? Mereço comentários? *-*

Até o próximo capitulo,

Nath T. Evans


End file.
